A Non Existant Reaper
by Sasuke Ichihara
Summary: Naruto has become a Nobody and works for the Organization. What will he do when sent to find a shinigami look-alike of Sasuke? Crossover of Naruto, Kingdom Hearts 2, and Bleach. Mentions of SasukexNaruto and RoxasxNaruto.


**Here it is! Naruto's adventure in the world of Bleach! Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

"**Emphasis**"

* * *

Sasuke looked around the desert-like area, scanning his surroundings and checking for Hollows. As he was told this morning there could be no mistakes. As for what was so important, well his legal guardian, Byakuya, had decided to take him to a soul swap. A soul swap was a monthly meeting between the shinigami and the grim reapers. At these meetings the Eastern Soul Society would sometimes on rare occasions hand over one of their shinigami in exchange for a new recruit from the Western Soul Society. Most commonly however, the two societies mainly swapped spiritual goods for S-class lost souls, this is because without the Quincy only grim reapers could destroy the more malevolent Hollows that couldn't be purified. Today they were trading a contained S-class Hollow for a reaper.

"Sasuke!", Byakuya called, "The meeting is about to begin! Get over here before the barrier is put in place!"

"Hai!", Sasuke replied before vanishing from the branch he was on and appearing next to Byakuya.

Byakuya then handed him the soul that they would be trading. It was known as Kyuubi and was contained within a box with a strange seal on it. Sasuke looked up to their new recruit, based on the report the new recruit was male and was in the same rank as him. The reaper wore the trademark skull mask the eye sockets glowing with bright azure light and had a black leather cloak which was strange for a reaper to wear. The older reaper looked down at him and said in a bone-chilling voice, "**Go now…**"

"Now, Sasuke.", Byakuya said in a serious tone.

Sasuke walked over to the older reaper, handed him the box, and walked back with the younger reaper in tow. As soon as Sasuke was back at Byakuya's side the older reaper said in a much more cheerful and goofy demeanor, "Pleasure doing business with you, Byakuya-san."

"Likewise, **Minato-san**.", the shinigami coolly replied.

And with that the barrier fell and the group went their separate ways. However unbeknownst to the two shinigami the reaper transformed into another person.

"Now to dispose of this empty box and watch the show."

**~Eastern Soul Society~**

"Sasuke, you show our guest around while I give my report on how the swap went."

_Great, I'm stuck babysitting this waste-of-space dobe!_

_A 'waste-of-space dobe' huh? Seems that old habits die hard even for this Sasuke..._

There was no sound, just words appearing in his head.

_Who said that and what do you mean!?_

_I did and I meant what I said._

_Who are you!?_

_Behind you, teme!_

Sasuke whirled around only coming face to face with a skull mask. The shinigami jumped back from shock and asked, "That was you!?"

_Yes, and before you ask I can communicate with others mentally. Why do you think that Byakuya was so spaced out on the way back?_

"So what else can you do?"

_Spar with me to find out._

Sasuke took the cloaked teen through the forest to the training grounds and dropped into a stance. A Hollow spotted them and charged at them hungering for a fresh soul to devour. Sasuke charged at the beast and chopped one of it's arms off. While the reaper instead held out his hand and snapped. The sound echoed through the clearing and three white creatures appeared from the shadows. The creatures resembled disfigured gray and white foxes. The reaper then pointed to the Hollow and the foxes attacked it. Within a matter of seconds the Hollow was subdued and the Reaper approached it, summoning a pair of crimson short swords. With a cross slash the Hollow was vanquished.

"What are those things!?", Sasuke yelled, pointing to the grey fox-like beings.

_Nobodies, empty beings whose hearts have been stolen away…just like me._

Sasuke took this information in before screaming, "You're a monster, a demon!! DIE!!!", Sasuke roared as he charged the Nobodies.

The shinigami soon found that his attacks were not having any effect on the Nobodies and decided to try Kido. Sasuke began chanting the spell when his opponent suddenly reached a gloved hand out and darkness took his vision. Sasuke awoke several hours later to find himself looking into the eyes of an orange-haired shinigami.

"…Ichigo…?"

"Sasuke, did you burn out training alone again? Oh! Byakuya wanted me to give you this letter since he went on a mission with Rukia."

"No, I was training with that new recruit that Byakuya and I picked up at the soul swap."

"What new recruit? Byakuya took you on a hike this morning…didn't he?"

Sasuke took the letter from Ichigo and left for home where he opened and read it.

_Sasuke,_

_If you are reading this then you must have noticed that nobody knows about the new recruit that we picked up from the soul swap this morning. This is because to this world that reaper dose not exist. The fact that that boy was here must never leave your lips or the balance of this world will be in jeopardy. Unbeknownst to many in this world there are other worlds that are to be kept secret from our people to protect the world order. Thusly I expect you to keep this secret safe until the day you die._

_Byakuya Kuchuki_

**~Somewhere In Between Dimensions~**

"So, how did it go…Naruto?"

"…it was terrible, Xemnas…he called me a monster and a demon…", Naruto said, removing his hood to reveal reddish-blue eyes, a tanned face, gold hair that gradually turned orange, and whisker-like marks on his cheeks.

"I told you that he would react that way as will all versions of him until you regain your heart.", Xemnas said, vanishing.

Another blonde appeared and comforted Naruto saying, "Don't worry that version of him grew under different circumstances than the one you knew. They are still different people so there is a chance that the real Sasuke won't react that way."

"Thank you Roxas…you're a real friend…", Naruto said, falling asleep in Roxas' arms.

_This Sasuke guy sure is lucky to be the center of Naruto's affection. From what I've heared about him he dosen't deserve it...if only Naruto would notice me that way._

The two Nobodies then vanished into the darkness to their own world with Roxas holding a sleeping Naruto.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
